The Start of a New Day
by Scene'Killer'8D
Summary: The Rhoades twins are off to Ouran Academy! Will they make it through the hardships of being a student there? Or will it come crashing down? It's all up to them. HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, and mild OCXMori
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first story, please go easy on me. :) I got inspired by all the other stories like this. I'm not stero-typing I don't think all people from America talk like that and same with Ghetto people. I don't mean to offend anybody!**

* * *

The Start of a New Day

So, we were in a in backseat of a newly purchased black S.U.V. My sister, Bailee, had her face in a book since we got off the plane. I don't understand how she doesn't get car sick, but that's her problem. She isn't very social, being as I'm always the one who makes the friends. As you should know we are identical twins, but we don't look anything alike. It surprises our father that people claim were identical when we seem fraternal. We both have the same face except mine is slightly skinner than my sisters, we both also have icy blue eyes. Her hair is brown, short and naturally curly, while mine is brown, waist-length and curly but I straighten mine. Bailee decided to cut hers so we would have individuality. We hit a big bump in the road causing my headphones to pop out of my ears and curse under my breath. My sister glanced at me, giving me a dirty look and turned back to her book. I lifted myself up and look out the window, I then realize we are almost there. I started bouncing on my seat a little because I'm excited. Bailee looked at me annoyed and said.

"BROOKELLE, SIT YO' A$$ DOWN!"

"Stop sounding so ghetto, were not in America anymore and DON'T CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!" I screamed at her. Even though she is shy, she opens up when she needs to. The car then came to a sudden stop causing Bailee and I to fly out of our seats. During this incident Bailee's book thought it would be funny to smack me in the back of the head.

"Damnit!" I jumped up and ran out of the car, not saying goodbye to the chauffeur.

* * *

**~Bailee's P.O.V~ **

Brooke ran out of the car as soon as we arrived. Being the polite person I am, I said goodbye and thank you to the kind man that drove us here. I stepped out of the S.U.V and looked for Brooke. Brooke is very bubbly and outgoing, she always proves a point and doesn't care who you are. I look around and see her talking to a exceptionally tall girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. I ran to them and stopped realizing who the tall girl was.

"LACI!" I screamed and hugged her. (Which is not normal for me).

"Hey Bailee, aren't you excited to be going to school with me? Oh! Your uniforms are inside." She replied. Brooke opened the gate to the house we apparently will be staying at for our future days in high school, and ran down the stone path, into the house. I honestly don't get how she can be so athletic when she eats everything in sight. I get even tired going up stairs! I quickly walk into the house and see Brooke just standing there holding the ginormous yellow marsh mellow. If I didn't already tell you Brooke despite her being loud and obnoxious is very fashionable and usually picks out my outfits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She screams probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"The uniform silly!" Laci says behind me scaring me a bit.

"I'm calling the school! I AM NOT WEARING THIS YELLOW CUPCAKE." Brooke exclaims before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Mr. Souh's number. I quickly grab the pink cell and say,

"Brooke it's rude to refuse to wear the uniform and you HAVE to so get over it.

"Please Baile—e! I just want to ask if I can AT LEAST tailor it to look so much better!" Brooke replies giving me puppy dog eyes that I can never resist.

"Fine" I mumble under my breath, then hand her, her phone back. She quickly redials the number and Mr. Souh immediately picks up.

"Mr Souh! I would like to ask a request regarding to the uniform, and I'm one of the new transfer students, Brookelle Rhoades!" She tells him the rest of her request, whines a bit about unfair it is to make us girls wear something so ugly and then hangs up the phone smirking a victory smirk.

"He says I can tailor it, BUT I still have to wear it and it can't be too provocative. After that was said she went to the dining room table and started her work. I don't mind the dress, so I'm not going to change mine.

After about 2 hours of boredom waiting for Brooke to finish her design, she finally got done. She pulls the dress off the table and stands in the middle of the living room holding up the dress. The dress was still yellow but she cut it so it was above the knee with white ruffles poking out, she also removed the puffy sleeves making it thick strapped with more white ruffles coming out. Everything else stayed the same. It was honestly cute, but not my style.

"Thats Amazing Brookie!" Laci says wide-eyed at the dress. I wasn't shocked at all, knowing what Brooke's capable of.

"Thank you! I'm excited to wear it to school tomorrow!" She replies cheerfully. "But I'm rea—l-ly hungry!"

"I'll go make some dinner, you girlys go get set up in your room!" Laci says before shooing us away. We walk up the stairs and see a white door at the end of the hallway labeled

**Brookie and Bai's Room! :)**.

"Oh god" I mumble. We walk to the door and open it. The room was HUGE. There was one closet and a white dresser, two twin beds, one with zebra and pink bedding the other with cheetah and blue bedding, in the corner was a desk with a computer on it, and one big orange fuzzy carpet. I awed at the room at went to the blue bed because my favorite color is blue. I set my suitcases down and pull out my clothes to put in the dresser since it was closer to my bed. Brooke did the same but put her clothes in the closet. After we finished we changed in our pj's because we were getting tired. I had on a oversized white tee-shirt on with blue sleeves that say BAND GEEK 2010, with some blue fuzzy pajama pants. Brooke put on a tight hot pink tank top with some zebra short shorts that say SPICY on the ass. She pulled her hair in to a high ponytail and we head downstairs to eat. Luci had made riceballs, Brooke and I have never had Japanese food, so this was the first. Brooke inhaled hers, while I took a while to eat.

"THAT WAS AMAZING LUCI!" Brooke yelled after finishing off the crumbs off her plate.

"Thanks Brookie! I love cooking and since you two haven't had Japanese food yet I decided it should be your first meal here!" She replied cheerfully. I quickly said thank you and we went to bed, so we would be ready for the adventure of our first day of school at Ouran Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review, I want to get better. I know it is short, but I promise the next will be longer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is the second chapter. I hope you see improvements. :) Again this is my first story, sorry if it's not perfect. :) ~= Time lap. **

**Chapter 2: School!**

* * *

**~Brooke's P.O.V~**

I woke up to the song Hot Mess by Cobra Starship playing by my ear. I groan and sit up. I look around the room and don't see Bailee anywhere.

"She probably already went downstairs" I murmur and decide to get ready. I hop in the shower and wash my hair, get out, blow dry it, and straighten it, my normal hair routine. I walk to my closet and pull out the better looking uniform I had made for today. I quickly slip it on and put in a yellow bow in the side of my hair to finish the outfit. I skip downstairs and see Bailee already washing her dishes from breakfast and Laci putting her notebooks in her bag. I grab a granola bar and grab my purse. We all walked out the door to the black S.U.V waiting for us in the drive way. I was so tired considering I stayed up half the night wondering what this school was going to be like. As you probably think, me, Laci and Bailee are commoners, but you got it all wrong! ~Time for some history!~

When me and Bailee were about 8 years old our mom died and it sent our family into a deep depression. Our father a owner of a large gaming industry was never home. Bailee and I really only trusted each other. Our father put us into a public school because he thought we should make some friends that weren't just in for the money. That's where we met Laci. She stuck up for us on the first day of school when a group of kids were making fun of us for being twins. We have been best friends since. Laci about a year ago had to transfer to Japan with her parents for a job offer. Our father wanted better for us, so he decided to transfer us also, but we just wanted to stay with Laci, so we moved in with her. Just so you know Laci is a 3rd year and supports herself. But enough with Rhoades History and back to the car! Our chauffeur drove us for about 15 minutes before we stopped in front of this huge pink castle-like building!

"OH MY GOD IT'S PINK!" I said with stars in my eyes. (FYI- I love pink)

"Oh, brother..." Bailee says annoyed, while Laci just giggles.

"LETS GO!" I scream before running out of the car and stop at the front gate to wait for Bailee and Laci. Bailee was the last out of the car and they both slowly walked over to me.

"You two take forever! Lets hurry and get inside!" I say excitedly.

"hmph." Was all I got in reply from my twin sister.

~As we walk through the hallways on our way to the main office with Laci leading, I could tell Bailee was nervous, because she doesn't like big crowds or new people. I was getting some questionable stares, probably because of my "different" uniform. I really don't care though, considering everyone else looked like the uniform was eating them alive. After about 5 minutes of walking we stopped in front of this huge fancy door that said "**Main Office" . **

"Were here! You two can get set up from here, I'm going to head to class!" Laci said giving us a big smile, then walking off somewhere. I just stared at the door dumbfounded when Bailee nudges my shoulder.

"Should we go in?" She says kind of quietly.

"Yes! Lets get this show on the road!" I replied confidently. I pushed open the door to a big room with a lady at a desk on the opposite wall. I skip happily with Bailee closely behind me to the lady.

"May I help you?" The lady says not even taking her eyes away from the papers she was signing.

"Yes you can! We are the new transfer students and were here to talk to Mr. Souh." I reply with a half smile.

"Oh yes! The new transfer students from America...Here it is! Just go through that door over there, Mr. Souh is waiting for you."

"Thanks" Bailee and I said in unison. We turn our bodies so were facing the way of the door. It read **Principle: Mr. Souh. **We walk towards the door and knock three small knocks. We didn't get a response, I grew impatient so I slammed my fist on the door and screamed

"MR. SOUH, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, ME AND MY SISTER WOULD LIKE TO ACTUALLY GET TO START SCHOOL!" I heard some footsteps and the door crept open a bit, we heard a male voice murmur something. The door then suddenly swung open and we saw a middle aged blonde haired man, he looked like he just woke up after a nap. He brushed himself off, smoothed down his hair, gave us a smile, and told us to come in.

"Hi! I'm Brookelle Rhoades and this is my sister Bailee Rhoades! Were the transfer students!" I say to him cheerfully.

"Ahh yes. Bailee I would like to inform you, that you are in class 1A and Brookelle-"

"Brooke" I said cutting him off.

"Okay, _Brooke_ you unfortunately are in 1D." He said with no emotion what so ever.

"WHAT! Why? This can't be happening!" Bailee says freaking out. I was kinda surprised by her sudden out burst. It didn't really surprise me that he says I'm in a low class. We'll just put it this way, Bailee is a genius and me...not so much.

"Mr Souh! Please let Brooke be in my class! I can't do this on my own! Shes smart...yeah smart! She just doesn't try! I'll help her study! Anything! Just please let us be in the same class!" Bailee begged, and then the tears began to fall.

"Uhhh...I don't like seeing a young lady cry, so I guess I can make some other arrangements..." He replied awkwardly. During this time I was just looking at old books and playing with some of the little statues he had on his desk. After awhile of Mr. Souh rustling through papers he handed Bailee a stack and told her to take them to our teacher. He then handed me a folded piece of paper and told me it was a map.

"You two get to class now, and Bailee make sure Brooke stays on top with her grades." He says looking annoyed. She nodded in response.

"BYE BYE MR. SOUH!" I exclaim loudly.

"Brooke! By the way! I like what you did with the uniform!" He says and smiles. I smile back and I skip out the door. Bailee was already waiting for me out in the hallway. I took out the map and unfolded it, it was like the biggest map I had ever seen. We found where we were and started down another hallway. After awhile of walking I decide to hand Bailee the map because I wasn't really good with directions.

"Now I know where we are! We just have to walk down this hallway and were there!" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. I was excited to see who was going to be in my class! It's like the first day of middle school all over again! Except I didn't really like anyone in middle school and it's really hard to get on my bad side. So you can kinda imagine how bad it was.

"Ready Bailee? It's going to be alright! I'll be right here the whole time!" I reassured her with a smile.

"Yes, lets go." She whispered. I knocked on the door and heard someone walking towards the door and someone opened it.

"Um, Who are you ladies?" The old woman with silver-gray hair asked us.

"Were the new transfer students, I'm supposed to be in class 1D but Mr Souh moved me to class 1A with my sister, here's our papers." I said businesslike which surprised my sister. I giggled at her face. The lady was going through our papers and then lifted her head to us.

"Okay I see. Please come in and introduce yourselves." She says then walks back into the classroom. Bailee sighs and I just smile and skip in.

"Hi! My names Brookelle Rhoades but please just call me Brooke. I'm a twin. I love fashion, sports, food, skipping and zebras!" I smile and got some ohh's and ahh's.

"Hello, my names Bailee Rhoades. She is my twin, and I like reading, video games, gymnastics, and the color blue." Bailee said quietly. I sighed.

"Any questions?" I say bubbly. One girl in the front with short blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes? Blondie in the front!" I say with a smile. She gave me a disgusting look and said,

"Why doesn't your uniform look like the rest of ours?"

"Wel-l, I didn't like the yellow monstrosity you people call a uniform so I called Mr. Souh guy and asked him if I could tailor it, after a bunch of begging and telling him how unfair it was, I finally got him to let me change it, with her, she didn't want to change it." I said all in one breath surprising many.

"Any more questions?" No one else raised their hand so I turned to the teacher and asked her where our seats were going to be.

"Ummm, Brooke you may sit next to Mr. Fujioka and Bailee you can sit next to- ah! Miss Houshakuji."

"Ka-y!" I replied then skipped to my seat but halfway there, my feet decided not to work and I fell on my face. Bailee face-palms while the blonde in the front giggles. I can already tell shes going to be one of those people I dislike. I just jump up look at Bailee and giggle. She sighs and sits down. I find my seat and sit down next to the girly looking boy. Now that I think of it he really looks like a girl. So being the curious person I am, I decide to write a note.

**Hi, I'm Brooke, uhh this might be a odd question but are you a girl? **I handed him the note, he had a look of shock on his face before he wrote something quickly down and handed it back to me.

**Hi..I'm Haruhi, and what makes you think that? **I read and wrote

**Well 1, you have really girly features and 2, your name is kinda girly. But I can't really tell because you have like no body whats-so-ever. **I handed it back to him and he sighed wrote his reply and gave it to me.

**Well, I guess it would be hard to hide but yeah I'm a girl but don't tell anyone please. Everybody here thinks I'm a dude, so don't ruin that now. **I nodded and smiled. I think I just made a friend! After about 2 hours of me groaning about how hard math was and how stupid school was the lunch bell rang and I jumped up to leave when I was pulled by my wrist. I turn to see Haruhi there.

"After school come to Music Room 3, It's a club I'm in and I would appreciate it if you came." She said and smiled.

"KAY! Sounds fun!" I say excitedly. Bailee walks over to me and asked me to go to lunch. I said okay and we walked out. We took out our map once more and found the lunch room in a jiffy. We walked to the line and looked at the huge menu! All these fancy foods that I didn't care about, until I saw one, one named Mac n' Cheese. I looked at Bailee and started jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD BAILEE! They have mac n' cheese!"

"Brooke, calm down, your attracting attention to us" She said whispering fiercely. I calmed down and got my mac n' cheese. Bailee being Bailee wasn't that hungry so she got this weird salad thing. I was just happy to get my mac n' cheese. We looked around for some open seats. I scanned the room and found a small table in the corner, just there like it was waiting for us. I told Bailee I found a table and we walked over there. I was not going to try and skip again. We finally reached our table after fighting through the crowd of hundreds of people. I sat down and started what Bailee calls "inhaling" my mac n' cheese.

"Oh the cheesy goodness thats like a party in my mouth" I say dreamily.

"Wow, I think the Japanese air is getting to you" Bailee replies then giggles. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Haruhi just standing there.

"Whats up Haruhi!" I say smiling brightly.

"Mind if I sit with you? I don't want to sit with those creeps." She says while pointing to a big group of boys. One was tall with black hair, another next to him was really short blonde kid that had pink flowers around his head, across from him there was a guy with glasses typing on a laptop, next to him was a blonde kinda tall guy that kinda reminded me of the principle Mr Souh, and then across from him sat two red heads, probably twins, making fun of the tall blonde.

"Okay! No problem, it kinda looks hectic over there!" I said pointing at the line of girls around the table.

"Yea-h. Thanks!" She replied and sat down.

"Bailee! This is Haruhi and she's a girl but posing as a guy so don't blow her cover!" I whisper only for Bailee to hear, or so I thought!

"If anyone is to blow my cover, it would probably be you Brooke" Haruhi said annoyed. I giggle(A/N If you havent noticed yet, they giggle a lot.) and smile. Bailee just nodded and went back to eating. ~ After we ate we headed back to 3 more hours of dreaded school. Bailee and I had English and Math in the morning, then after lunch we have Science, Free Period. And History. I was so tired of school and it was just our first day!

~ We finally got through those boring classes! Considering Bailee and I have already learned this stuff, but me being the dumb twin, I HAVE to listen. I drag myself out of the classroom with Bailee and wander around looking for Laci. After about 20 minutes of searching we found her, waiting for us!

"Laci! Oh my gosh! I met this gi-guy in my class and he said we should go to Music Room 3 because of some club? Do you think we could go!" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure! Out of my 1 year being here I've never been there even though all the girls have."

"Yayy! Lets go!" I exclaim pointing in some random direction. We follow Laci around again until we stop in front of another ginormous looking door that read

**Music Room #3**.

"Lets go in!" I yell excitedly.

"Okay." Laci and Bailee agree before we pushed open the door.

* * *

** Okay so barely any of the host club members are shown, but next chapter they will!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yayyy! New Chapter! This is where the Host Club comes in! :D What might happen? This may be a short chapter but thats because I came up with new ideas for upcoming chapters and had trouble trying to come up with ideas for introducing all the Host Club members. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Host Club?**

**~Bailee's P.O.V~**

We were standing in front of this ginormous fancy looking door that I guess was the place where Haruhi's club meets and stuff.

"LETS GO IN!" Brooke screamed like she was going to explode. I sighed, I don't get how she is so hyper.

"Okay." Laci and I replied in unison. Laci being in front was the first to push open the door. When the door opened we were blinded by a light and Laci was pelted with rose petals which made her fall to the floor.

"LACI!" Brooke and I scream and ran over to her.

"WHY! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!" Brooke exclaimed dramatically.

"I think shes okay Brooke. Calm down." I say. Laci twitches a bit before her eyes pop open and she sits up.

"I never want to see a rose again.." She murmurs under her breath. She sees Brooke and I sitting there and gives us a big smile.

"Were glad you're all right!" I say before we help her up. I turn around and my eyes met with a pair of lavender eyes. I stop breathing for a second because it caught me off guard. As soon as I know it, this guy had my hand and kissed it softly. I blushed. I like never get touched like this.

"Good Evening my princess. Welcome to the Host Club." I blush like crazy, but am confused. Whats a Host Club?

"IS IT THE START OF NEW LOVE?" Brooke screams next to my face with hearts in her eyes. I just glared at her. She could feel the daggers aimed at her because she shivered.

"Excuse me, but can you please let go of my hand..it's creeping me out.." I whispered at him. I think he took it the wrong way because he was in the corner sulking.

_**Awkward.**_ I thought.

"HARUHI!" Brooke screams, runs, and glomps Haruhi.

"Hi Brooke, Hi Bailee." She says with a small smile.

"Is this your club, you were telling Brooke about?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, seems you already met Tamaki. Oh! Can you tell your friend Laci sorry about the rose petals?"

"Yeah, I think shes dramatized forever though." I reply with a small giggle. I could feel Laci glare at me but she knows I love her.

"SCARY LOOKING GUY AT 6 O'CLOCK!" Brooke screams and runs behind me for protection, I don't think she knows how to talk normal. I look at where she was pointing at and see a kinda tall looking, raven haired guy with glasses and a black notebook in hand.

"Sorry for startling you. My name is Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you Brooke and Bailee Rhoades." The guy says businesslike.

"Are you a stalker or something? I don't remember telling you our names." Brooke said with attitude. He just smirked at her and replied,

"I have my people." This remark cause me to get scared and I ran to hide behind Laci, Brooke closely behind me.

"Man, this place just keeps getting creeper and creeper to me." I mutter under my breath. I soon feel a hand on my shoulder and pull me back. The same thing happened to Brooke. I lift my head to see who in the right mind would touch me like that and I came face to face with the face of a some-what familiar red haired boy. I look at him with wide eyes, causing him to look confused.

"What's up? I'm Karou. You alright?"

"U-um y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I reply nervously. I look over at Brooke and notice her and the other red head are having an argument.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOUCH ME!" She screams getting all defensive.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE MY NEW TOY!" He replied in her face.

"TOY? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? HELL NO!" She screams back, I face-palm. She doesn't need to swear that much.

"Brooke, please calm down, lets just go back to Laci, and get away from these freaks." I say walking away from Karou.

"Fine" She mumbles. We walk back over to Laci. I gave a quick glance at Karou and the other red head, they look confused. I just giggle at their faces.

"Sorry about them two. They don't know how to keep their hands to themselves." Kyoya says when we return to the spots we were before we were jerked away.

"Can you explain to us, what this place is?" Laci asks dumbfounded.

"Sure. Ouran High School Host Club, where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands come to entertain beautiful ladies who also have too much time on their hands. We have Takashi Morinozuka or Mori the wild type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey the Lolita Type, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin the Little Devil Type, Me, Kyoya Ootori the Cool Type, Haruhi Fujioka the Natural Type and finally our king Tamaki Souh the Princely Type." He explains.

"So that's why he reminded me of Mr. Souh!" Brooke replies dumbly. I sigh at her cluelessness.

"But wait! Isn't Haruhi a girl? I didn't know she rolled that way, but I guess I could get used to it." Brooke says. Everyone had a look of shock on their face when Brooke said that, well except for Kyoya and Mori. Those twins came up behind Brooke and pulled her away. Honey went and shut the door. Tamaki just looked plain nervous.

"How'd you find out Haruhi was a girl! Also most certainly she is not a lesbian!" Tamaki screamed in Brooke's face.

"Umm, She told me in class today because I asked her! No need to freak out! I'm not going to tell anyone! I swear if I keep getting grabbed, I'm going to go crazy on your ass!" Brooke screams back at him. He shrugs and tells the twins to let go. Brooke gets up and storms off behind Laci. I just noticed Laci is just standing there staring in mid-air.

"Laci are you okay?" I ask, worried she was bored out of her mind. She snaps out of her daze and looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm actually quite amused with all this stuff happening." I just smile and walk next to Brooke.

"Hey Haruhi. Why are you in the Host Club in the first place?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." She goes on explaining how she broke the vase and she had to pay off her 8,000,000 yen debt.

"We could pay it off if you want us to?" I told her with a small smile. It must get annoying being around such weirdos all the time.

"No thanks, I can't take something that I can't pay back. But thanks for the offer!" She replies with a big smile. I smile back.

"Is there anything to do that we can help?" Brooke asks.

"Well you guys can request me as your host when you come to the Host Club!"

"Sounds good to us!" Brooke and I reply in unison.

"If I'm to request anyone, it's going to be this little cutie right here!" Laci exclaims hugging the little small boy named Honey.

"Awh! Thanks Laci-Chan! That would make my day!" Honey says with little pink flowers coming out from his head. He is so cute! I just want to go up and give him a big hug! But I just stood there. He looks a little small to be in high school.

"Isn't he a little young to be in high school?" I ask Kyoya in a whisper.

"No, Honey is our eldest host. He's in class 3A along with Mori."

"Laci! Didn't you ever notice he's in your class?" I ask speaking up.

"What? He's in my class? THATS SO COOL!" Laci exclaims with wide eyes. Her grip on the boy didn't seem to loosen any. I could see the tall guy named Mori crack a little smile at the sight of the struggling little boy.

"HARUHI! Do you want to like hang out sometime?" Brooke asks Haruhi with a huge smile on her face. I can tell Brooke really likes Haruhi.

"Mind if we come too?" The twins ask grinning deviously.

"No." Brooke said with no emotion at all, which surprised me because she usually is spewing with different emotions all the time.

"Sure, How about tomorrow?" Haruhi said answering Brooke's question.

"YAYY! Girls night bitches!" Brooke said cheerfully skipping around the room. Tamaki went back into his corner, muttering something about how Haruhi doesn't ever want to hang out with him. At the looks of it, I wouldn't hang with him either.

"DON'T POKE MY DAMN FACE!" I hear Brooke scream. When I turn to look at her, I see Hikaru chuckling at Brooke's angry face.

"But its adorable to see you annoyed!" He said with the same devilish grin, him and his brother wear so well.

"Is it going to be adorable when my foot is up your ass!"

"Woah now! Calm down! I'm just trying to have fun!" Hikaru says putting his hands up in defense. Brooke growls and walks away.

"Laci, I think we should get going I'm hungry and Brooke looks like shes going to murder Hikaru." I say ready to leave this craziness.

"Okay! Go get Brooke and we can leave!" Laci says getting up from a chair. I walk over to Brooke and tell her it's time to go and that we were going to get food. She looked up at me with stars in her eyes.

"Really! Then lets go-!" She says before getting up.

"BYE HARUHI, HONEY, MORI, KYOYA, AND KAROU!" Brooke exclaims, then glares at Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Bye Laci-Chan, Bailee-Chan, and Brooke-Chan!" Honey says cutely. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bye Everyone." I say quietly, then exit out the door. Laci was the last out of the Host Club before we walked down the hundreds of hallways out the door to our S.U.V. I hopped in the back seat and was grateful tomorrow was Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! :) Brooke is based off of me and yes I am a very bubbly person and my twin sister is smarter than me by a lot. Bailee is based off of her. We actually are identical but we are complete opposites in looks and personalities. ~Now go read~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Girl's Night!**

**~No one's P.O.V~**

Bailee awoke exceptionally early that morning, and tried to wake up Brooke.

"Ughhghh, No I don't need anymore sprinkles, Mr. Icecream man" Brooke said still half-sleeping.

"What the hell?" Bailee said out loud and started to shake her wildly.

"I'M UP, I'M UP." Brooke said as she sat up. Her hair was flying everywhere like a crazy curly afro. Bailee sighed and left the room to get ready for the day. Brooke slowly stood up but failed miserably, as soon as her feet touched the floor, she fell on her face.

"Owff. I hate mornings." She murmured before pushing herself up with the support of her bed. When she finally stood up and had her balance, she walked out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. She took her shower and did her hair routine, except today she decided to make her hair wavy. She finished up brushing her teeth and went back to her room to get dressed. Bailee was already there. She was wearing a dark purple floral skirt with a white shirt, black flats, and a owl necklace. Her hair was straightened and half pinned up.

"My! Don't you look adorable today!" Brooke said smiling finally wide awake. Bailee gave her a big smile and walked downstairs to eat breakfast with Laci. Brooke headed to her closet and looked around inside. She pulled out some distressed short shorts, a white belt, gray tanktop, and a pink sweatshirt. She found some silver NIKES at the bottom of her closet and got dressed. After she was satisfied, she walked downstairs to eat with everyone else.

"Good morning Brookie!" Laci said putting her bowl in the sink. She was wearing a blue ruffle top, light wash skinny jeans, and some light blue converse.

"Good morning Laci!...OH MY GOD HARUHI IS COMING OVER TODAY!" Brooke said just remembering making plans with Haruhi at the Host Club yesterday.

"Duh." Bailee replied mocking her sister. Brooke glared at her and got some cereal. She quickly ate and washed her dishes. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"IT HAS TO BE HARUHI!" Brooke screams excitedly and runs to the door to let in her new friend. But to her dismay, Haruhi was not alone. The whole host club was there.

"NO-!" Brooke screams and runs up stairs. You could hear the door slam and the lock, click.

"You two scared her..." Bailee says pointing at Hikaru and Karou.

"We. Scared. Her?" They said in unison confused. Laci giggled a little while Bailee just smiled.

"Sorry, as soon as I arrived outside, they just popped out of no where." Haruhi says annoyed.

"It's okay! But they can only stay a little while because this is supposed to be a girls night!" Laci said cheerfully. Haruhi nodded along with the rest of the Host Club.

"Well lets get this party started then." Bailee says quietly, still not yet comfortable with all these people. She was wondering how Brooke was doing. She decided to go check on her. She walked up the stairs to their bedroom door and knocked quietly.

"Brooke?" Bailee whispered hoping her sister would hear her.

"Are those sons of satan gone?" She whispers back, opening the door slightly.

"No, their just going to be here a little longer though. Can you just come downstairs?"

"Ughh. Fine, but I swear if any of them touch me, I'll freak." Brooke replies. Then suddenly her stomach grumbles.

"Oh my god, didn't you like just eat?" Bailee says shocked.

"Yeah, but I'm always hungry!" Brooke says in defensive. Bailee just sweatdrops. Brooke opens the door and Bailee backs up from the door. She turns to leave with Brooke right behind her, hiding. They walk down the stairs and Brooke looks at everyone who is shocked she came back downstairs.

"Okay everyone! I apologize for running away! I will face these problems like a confident woman!" Brooke exclaims. Everyone just laughed and went back to what they were doing.

"La—ci-! I'm making some mac n' cheese!" Brooke says before heading for the kitchen.

"I swear she has a blackhole as a stomach, considering she eats all the time and I don't know where it all goes." Laci said sighing.

"Mother of hell! There is no more god damn mac n' cheese!" Brooke screams dramatically.

"Yeah, because you inhaled it all." Bailee says bored.

"I didn't know, you could already eat all the food. Brooke can you head to the store and buy some food? Since you DID eat it all." Laci asks annoyed.

"Kay! It seems nice enough to take a walk!" Brooke replies cheerfully.

"Isn't there some like creep walking around these parts though?" Haruhi asks concerned.

"Oh my god! Brooke you can't go! All this guy has to do is show you he has mac n' cheese or just food for that fact, and you'd be in his car in no time! Then I would never see you again. Be depressed for the rest of my life, then live alone with my 20 cats named Joseph!" Bailee exclaims freaking out, then somehow ended up in Tamaki's corner.

"Umm, Hikaru! Why don't you go with her?" Tamaki asks, of course worried for his "daughter's" safety.

"But why-!" Hikaru complains.

"Because your not needed here anymore." Kyoya adds in coldly. Hikaru sighs.

"Fine. Lets go." Hikaru replies annoyed. He glances at his brother, who is in the corner trying to get Bailee to calm down. Hikaru starts walking towards the door and suddenly gets slammed in the face with it.

"Ouch! You should have held it open!" He screams at Brooke who is already walking to the sidewalk.

"Should have watched where your face was going." Brooke replies in a annoyed tone.

Hikaru shrugs and they're off!

**~Brooke's P.O.V~**

Hikaru and I were walking side by side down the sidewalk towards town. I don't get why he had to go with me, I could just fight off this creeper guy with my secret ninja powers that no one but me knows about. I look at his face and could see his anger on it. At least I know hes not going to enjoy it, like me. I do have to admit though he looks kinda cute. I blush at the thought. OH NO. I did not just think that! Ew, ew, ew. Never. I decided to get off that topic and think of the mac n' cheese that I really wanted. I started skipping and after awhile of not paying attention, I lose my balance. I was falling forward waiting for impact when I never touched the ground. Phew, I thought the sidewalk was going to rearrange my face. I then realize that Hikaru was holding me. I blushed.

"Uh thanks, BUT LET GO OF ME!" I scream in his face, attracting some attention to us from some innocent bystanders.

"Whatever." He says and keeps walking.

"Bailee, should be more worried about him kidnapping me, then some creepy guy.." I murmur, sigh, and keep walking. After a little more walking we get to the store.

"We—ll, I'm going to go get some groceries, so- you can come if you want or you can look around." I told Hikaru with a small smile.

"I'll look around I guess, if you need me, text me." He says sighing. I could see he really didn't want to be here. Even though I didn't really want him there, I kinda got offended.

"If you didn't want to come, I could have taken Bailee or Laci. They might actually want to spend a little time with me." I say obviously showing I was hurt in my voice. He gave me a look of apology. I just shrugged it off and started walking away. I heard some footsteps behind me and then felt someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"I guess we can learn to like each other. Starting now." Hikaru said smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks. I just smile and get back to shopping. We had cart races down the aisles, put random things in peoples carts, and played with some of the kid toys, before we actually went shopping. We didn't really even shop for real food. We got Oreos, Doritos, Gatorade, Mac n' Cheese, candy, and for something healthy yogurt. I really like yogurt, but not as much as mac n' cheese. We went to check out and headed back to the house.

"I really had fun!" I said while throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah, better than I thought it was going to be." Hikaru replied. We walked the rest of the way home, making small conversation. When we walked in, everyone was surprised to see Hikaru and I smiling.

"Did she hit her head!" Laci exclaims running up to me, and hugging me, till I couldn't breathe.

"No, we had fun and I got food!" I said trying to pry Laci off of me. She finally let go of me and grabbed the bags from Hikaru and I to put away. I see Bailee finishing talking to Karou , because he started walking towards Hikaru. I smile at Bailee and skip over to her.

"Your okay!" She says excitedly, hugging me. I giggle and hug her back.

"You must spill later! Okay?" She adds in laughing a bit. I'm always glad to see her happy.

"Hey guys! It's already 7:30, I think its time for you dudes to leave!" Laci screams from the kitchen. All the guys groan except for Kyoya and Mori. They just shrugged.

" Bye everyone!" I say smiling and run to give Honey a hug, because he's so cute! Soon all the guys were gone and Laci, Bailee, Haruhi, and I were left.

"Let the girls night begin!" Laci exclaims loudly bringing in popcorn and movies from the kitchen.

"Scary movies!" I say excitedly. Bailee and I used to always watch scary movies when we would have sleepovers and stuff, but Bailee or I would always fall asleep. This time we had Haruhi and Laci.

"You girls ready?" Bailee says popping in the movie Cabin Fever. I sat down next to Haruhi and Laci with Bailee on the other side of Haruhi. It was nice to actually have friends here with me. '

~After the movie Haruhi and Bailee wanted to know what happened at the store between me and Hikaru. Laci had already fell asleep.

"Well-..." I started then started explaining the cart races and our pranks. They smiled and I started getting tired so I went to get in my pajamas. I got upstairs and stripped. I put on some baggy sweatpants and a orange and blue tanktop with the number 12 on the front. I put my hair in a high ponytail and clipped in a cute orange barret to hold my bangs up. After I was finished changing I got my sleeping bag and left the room. Before I walked downstairs I went into Laci's room and grabbed her sleeping bag, being the amazing friend I am. I run down the stairs and throw Laci's sleeping bag on her face then set mine down in the middle of the floor next to Bailee and Haruhi, who were somehow already asleep. I got bored watching some t.v. So I just decided to fall asleep. We didn't get to do much with Haruhi today, but tomorrow we can hang out all we want! I think were going to the beach. It was Tamaki's idea. I smiled at the thought of the nice beach waiting for me! I soon enough fell asleep, but I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated it a couple of days! I've been really sick! But heres a new chapter! It kinda switches P.O.V a lot so sorry :/. But! I really hope you like it C: ~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beach Fun or Not?**

**~Bailee P.O.V~**

It was really early. I was the first one up of course. Haruhi and Laci were still sound asleep. I have no idea what Brooke was doing it was a mix between eating her pillow and sleeping. I ran upstairs to shower and do my hair like usual. Today I put my hair up in a little bun because I'm to lazy to do it. I walk out of the bathroom to my bedroom to get on some clothes. I pull out some dark navy sweatpants, a black tanktop, and a navy hoodie. I didn;t feel like looking my best since I didn't have anything planned for today. After changing I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some cereal. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. (Dramatic huh?) I was wondering who could be here on a day off and shivered at all the possibilities. I walk over and open the door slowly. THEN I'M GRABBED. I was thrown over the shoulder of this guy and I tried to kick and scream but nobody was doing anything, so after a while I just gave up. I look up to see who my attacker is and of course it has to be the person I don't want to see the most. Karou.

"You stupid asshole." I mutter under my breath. He didn't seem to notice I said anything, because he didn't look at me. I just sighed and crossed my arms in defeat. I suddenly remember about the sleeping girls at my house!

"Hey you! Karou! Where's Brooke, Haruhi, and Laci?" I asked innocently.

"Hikaru grabbed Brooke, Mori got Laci, and Haruhi...Well Tamaki tried to get her but she woke up and I don't know where they are right now." I giggled at the Tamaki part. They're so cute. I'm kinda worried about Brooke right now though. Well maybe Hikaru. If Brooke is woken up by anything but herself, she will attack. Then after we walked around a bit more, Karou brought me to a limo. He threw me in and I sat next to him. I see the Host Club and Haruhi. I look at at another seat and there lies Laci and Brooke, fast asleep. I kinda felt uncomfortable sitting next to Karou, but I guess it wasn't that bad. I just sat there looking ahead of me, not talking to anyone, fingers crossed,and legs straight. I felt a little more relaxed after I heard Laci waking up.

~**Laci P.O.V~**

I woke up suddenly in a car, but it wasn't a regular car, it was a limo!

"Is this the day I'm going to prom!" I scream with stars in my eyes. "I'm not ready though, I'm still in my pajamas, my hairs obviously a mess, and I have no make-up on!" This was serious stuff. I was then cut off from my dreamland, when people were laughing at me. I turn to see the whole Host Club, Bailee, and Haruhi! They were all turning like pink, except for Bailee she just face-palmed. I then see Honey sitting there being all cute and stuff. So I get up, quietly not to disturb Brooke, she's scary when she wakes up, and walk over and sit in between Honey and Mori. Mori gave me a small smile, which I returned. Honey gave me a hug! I hugged him back like he was my younger brother. Which that is all I think him as, a younger brother. That Mori guy though, it makes me mad thinking that all he does is sit there, not talking. How could anybody do that!

"Hey Mori-! How come you don't talk? You should talk more!" I said giving him my biggest smile.

"Ah." Was all I got in reply. Time trying..Wasted. I was still tired from last night, so I pulled my hands into my sweatshirt and pulled my knees up onto my seat. I fell asleep on Mori...Oh my god. Before I closed my eyes, I heard Brooke wake up. Everybody, Welcome to Hell.

**~Brooke's P.O.V~**

Oh my God. I was so tired, but something didn't feel right, so I woke up. I look around and see were in a limo...WERE IN A LIMO.

"OH MY GOD, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I MUST FIND BAILEE AND LACI! OH WAIT WHAT IF THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD! I'LL BE ALONE! I MUST SAVE MYSELF! WHERE'S MY KIDNAPPER, I'LL NAIL HIM IN THE FACE!" I exclaim freaking out, much more than normal. Then I turn around and see everybody staring at me. I see Bailee, giving me a small wave. I run to her and hug her.

"Your alive! I thought they already killed you!" I say relieved.

"Um, Brooke, were in a limo...with the Host Club." She says sweatdropping.

"Oh, Hi everyone!" I say smiling and turning to them. I then turn to Tamaki. "TAMAKI! I forgot all about the beach thing!" I say remembering him texting me yesterday!

"BEACH?" Haruhi and Bailee scream harshly in unison.

"Yeah! Tamaki and I thought it would be fun to make a trip with all of us!" I say happily. I see Laci sleeping on Mori, a slight blush on his cheeks. I awed at the sight, but went back to reality. Haruhi and Bailee were screaming at Tamaki about the beach, when I realize I'm not in the right clothes.

"YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN LET ME CHANGE! I LOOK LIKE I WALKED OUT OF A GRAVE!" I exclaim angrily. I hate not looking my best. It just irritates me.

"Just calm down Brooke, you can change and do your hair at the resort." Kyoya said. I sighed in relief.

"But we don't have swimsuits." Bailee added in after she calmed down a bit after the Tamaki incident.

"Don't worry, we have tons there!" Tamaki said reassuring us.

"Okay cool!" I reply smiling. I look around for a seat to sit in, then I came across the only seat left. Oh no. It was next to Hikaru. I groaned then walked over and sat next to him. Then I kinda realize he isn't THAT bad. OH! Who am I kidding, he makes me angry, all because he touched my face the other day. Don't ever touch me unexpectedly, you will get hurt. I gave him a small smile, so he didn't feel awkward. I look across the limo and see Bailee and Karou sitting next to eachother. Awwe! How cute! But I will never let her date him, considering his brother is a complete ass. My eyes grew heavy from lack of sleep and as soon as I know it, I fell asleep on Hikaru. I didn't care at this instant because I was tired, anything was comfortable right now.

~time lap!

I woke up again! To the car stopping in front of some place. Then I realize were probably at the beach! I hop up excitedly and run out of the car. I could hear Bailee sigh and Laci yawn, probably just waking up like me. I awed at the amazing view of the ocean. Hikaru came out of the limo and was beat red. I wonder if he's okay. But right now, I don't really care! All I care about is flopping around with the dolphins in that ocean over there. I go back to the limo to pull Haruhi, Laci, and Bailee out, so we can get ready.

"Where's this place that we can get ready?" I say impatiently.

"Over there." Kyoya says pointing to a building/shack type thing. I skip over there with all the rest of the girls behind me. I open the door and in front of me stood rack and racks of designer bathing suits. I squealed at the sight, and ran inside, Laci right next to me. Haruhi stayed behind because she wasn't allowed to wear a girl bathing suit, because that demon Kyoya thought it would be great for buisness if this was a "Host Club" trip. So they pretty much brought work with them. I didn't car though! As long as I got my girly-friends I'm a happy camper! I then feel a nudge on my shoulder, I turn around to see Bailee in a one-piece blue and white striped bathing suit with demin shorts. I guess now-a-days she doesn't need my help picking out her clothes.

"Your so cute Bailee-! I squeal.

"Thanks Brooke." She says and smiles. I then tell her to add a accessory to her hair to complete the outfit and she walked away. I turn around AGAIN to see Laci standing there smiling at her self in the mirror. She had on a yellow and orange polka-dot bikini with a orange cover up. As always she looks gorgeous. I tell her just that and how to do her hair, in a high side pony-tail with orange and yellow flowers. She squealed in happiness and ran away. How I love making people happy with my styling tips! I then realize, I need to get ready! I run around frantically, trying to find a cute bathing suit for me. I came across a pink and white zebra bikini and grabbed it. To top it off I got some short white denim shorts. I quickly got changed and did my hair, which was wavy with a pink flower. I find Laci and Bailee finishing up their hair and I decided just to wait for them. When they were done we walked outside to find everyone doing their own thing. Hikaru and Karou were chasing each other on the beach, Mori and Honey were at the snacks, Tamaki was being...Tamaki, Haruhi was talking to some girls under a umbrella, and Kyoya was just typing something on his laptop. He's so boring. I got bored quickly and decided to ask Bailee if she wanted to play volleyball, Laci had already run off to Honey and Mori. I grabbed Bailee's hand and we started walking over to the beach volleyball court. Yes, we hold hands! We have done it since we were little,so we don't see it as anything "weird". Just as we arrive at the court, nobody seems to be there. I got sad, because nobody was there to play with us. So I got a great idea!

"HIKARU! KAROU! COME PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH US!" I scream at the two twins laughing. They turned their attention at us, looked at each other again, then back at us, but this time with devilish smirks.

"Okay! Be right there!" Hikaru screams back still smirking. We gather up a few extra girls and got our team, while the boys did the same. We got into our positions and were ready. I played volleyball in middle school, and this is my best sport. I was spiker and Bailee was server, she may be tiny and quiet, but she has a great arm. Our team was the first to serve and of course it went over. Hikaru bumped it to another girl who set it over. I grinned, I knew where this was going. Bailee bumped it to the setter and of course she set it for my amazing spike. I jumped, what felt like five feet and with all my strength, hit the ball straight into the face of shocked Hikaru.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard him scream and hold his nose.

"HIKARU!" Karou screamed running to aid his now hurt brother. I walked over to Bailee and gave her a high-five. She smiled and we both laughed together. Feeling a little guilty of course Bailee walked over to Karou and asked if Hikaru was alright.

"He's fine but she hit him in the nose pretty hard. He now has a bloody nose." He replied . I giggled because I already knew the outcome, because as you should know, this isn't the first time I gave someone a bloody nose from a volleyball game. I usually had to sit out during games for being to "aggressive", but I mean come on! I love volleyball and I hate losing. I skip over to Bailee and asked her if she wanted to explore with me. She said okay. I couldn't help but to ask Haruhi is she wanted to come, since after all she didn't look like she was having any fun with all those girls.  
"Hey Haru-hi! Want to come exploring with Bailee and I?" I ask sweetly smiling.

"Sure!" She said instantly, jumped up, grabbed Bailee and I's wrist and pulled us away. Yay! We walked around a bit trying to find something interesting. We somehow got into a wooded area and found a small cave.

"Cool! Lets go in!" Bailee said excitedly. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"U-um, L-lets n-not p-please." I say nervously as I started being pushed into the dark and scary cave opening.

"I didn't know the fearless and bubbly Brooke Rhoades was scared of the dark!" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise. I sighed and nodded. Yes, I have always been afraid of the dark, I always hear sounds. That's another reason why I'm up so late everynight. I decided to toughen up and explore with them. We walked through the cave more and came across what was a separated tunnel.

"Lets take this one!" I say pointing to the one on the right. They both nodded and we kept walking. Being scared out of my mind I walked faster, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. Then suddenly I slipped and fell down a black hole! I scream as loud as I can, thinking I was falling into a monsters mouth or something. I land hard on my back, it hurt so bad. I then hear two more screams and before I could look up.

"Owff." I muffle out as Haruhi lands on my thighs. She apologizes, but again before I could say anything, Bailee screams and lands right on my stomach. I heard her let a little bit of a scream. I couldn't say or do anything, the wind had been completely knocked out of me. Just laying there I grew way tired. Bailee tried to stand up, but failed miserably. She twisted her ankle. Despite being in pain she crawled over to me and asked me if I was alright. I shook my head no because I could barely move, much less speak! She looked down at my stomach which was black and blue, bruises everywhere! She sighed. I glanced at Haruhi, who looked worried. Bailee pulled out her cellphone, dead. Same with Haruhi. I took out mine but I only had a bar. I quickly typed HELP. And sent it to a random contact before it dies. Hopefully it will stay alive just to find a single and send it. I turned to see Haruhi help Bailee up.

"Were going to see if there are sticks around, so we can make a fire." Haruhi said as she walked away, supporting Bailee. I sigh. I have never felt so useless in my entire life. I decided to hum a song to pass the time by. That failed, every breath I took, it hurt. So decided just to look at the ceiling, hoping to find something interesting. After a while of me being bored, which felt like hours. Bailee and Haruhi came back, with rocks and some small sticks.

"Did you find a way out?" I asked, hoping highly they did.

"No, all we got was dead ends and that giant hole in the ceiling that we fell into." Haruhi said sighing.

"Were going to die." I say, saddening at that moment.

"It's scary seeing you depressed." Bailee said shocked at my emotion. I looked at her ankle. It was black and blue alright! Haruhi only had a few scratches. Haruhi made a small fire, soon she fell asleep and I followed.

**~Bailee's P.O.V~**

Haruhi and Brooke fell asleep. I decided to stay awake, thinking of how hurt Brooke was. It was my fault for falling on top of her, now she's all bruised up and can barely talk. Then I hear footsteps. .God someone's coming! I scream,

"WERE HERE, WERE HERE!" I hoped they heard me. Then I see a small bright light, get bigger and bigger. After the light cleared I see Hikaru, Karou, and some dude. Probably their friend from the beach. Karou comes to me and asks if anyone's hurt. I tell him about my ankle and Brooke's stomach. He turned around and told me to get on. With the support of the cave I stood up and climbed on his back. I turn to see Hikaru by Brooke. She was so adorable when she slept sometimes! I came back to reality as Hikaru tried to pick her up. Brooke's eyes widen and she shrieks,

"AM I DIEING? PUT ME DOWN!" Tears were streaming down her face, she must have been in a lot of pain. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her anymore.

**~Hikaru's P.O.V~**

I walked over to Brooke, she was sleeping and she actually looked kinda cute. I smirked and tried to pick her up, that was the wrong idea! She screamed as loud as she could and started crying. I felt bad, she must be in a ton of pain. I sigh and still lift her up, despite how bad she was feeling. We needed to get them out of there. I tried to hold on to her as gently as I could. She was positioned bridal style and he face was in my chest. I blushed a little bit, because it honestly felt really nice. Haruhi and our friend Vince, were talking and walking away from our spot. Karou was next. Finally I followed Karou after I made sure Brooke was comfortable. I sighed.

**~Brooke P.O.V~**

After I got a shock of pain, Hikaru carried me away. I was actually very comfortable. My face being in his chest, I noticed he smelled really good, like the sea. I blushed a bit noticing how close we were.

"T-thanks Hikaru." I said in a small whisper, but loud enough so he could hear me. He looked down at me surprised, he blushed and nodded. I turn my head to look at Bailee. She and Karou were laughing, then Bailee turned tomato red. Karou must have said something to her. I smile faintly and turn back to my original position. I then fell asleep in Hikaru's arms.

**~Laci's P.O.V~**

I look outside, worrying about Bailee, Brooke, and Haruhi. When I see them and the twins. I notice Bailee and Brooke were being carried and ran outside!

"What the hell happened!" I ask frantically.

"Um..." Bailee then went on and explained everything. I was just glad to see they were all right. Karou took Bailee inside, and a nurse bandaged up her ankle nicely. Kyoya called a doctor right away because of Brooke's injury. Hikaru set her down gently on the couch and went to his brother. I could tell he was blushing. A tall man with grayish-black hair came in and kneeled next to Brooke. He looked at her stomach and his eyes widen.

"This is a big bruise! Did a rock crush her or something?"

"No...I-I just f-fell on top of her." Bailee said embarrassed. The doctor laughed then went back to healing Brooke. He wrapped her up, gave her a small shot, and gave me some pills.

"She needs to take these until the bruising is gone. She didn't break anything though." He said and walked out. He talked to Kyoya and finally left for good.

"She needs to rest. Anyone want to stay with her willingly until she wakes up?" Kyoya says, probably orders from the doctor. Before I could say anything

"I will." I turned to see who said it, and it was Hikaru. Karou looked at him with shock and whispered something to him. He whispered something back and Karou nodded. I was in complete shock and so was Bailee. I guess it was for the best. I was tired and I could tell Bailee was too. I helped her upstairs and she slept in my room, because she didn't want to sleep alone in Brooke and her's room. Karou sighed and went to the bedroom down the hall. The others eventually went to sleep. I was still wondering though. What made Hikaru want to watch over Brooke?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hi! I'm Back! Sorry I haven't been updating! I have to study for Exams and honestly I've been really lazy. This chapter mainly focuses on Hikaru and Brookes blossoming love and for you LaciXMori fans...you'll like the next chapter! :) I will try to update more frequently! Kay! Now READ!~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Is it Love?**

**~Hikaru P.O.V~**

I decided to stay and watch Brooke. Bailee and Laci seemed really tired and it just felt like the right thing to do. Karou thought I had gotten a fever or something, I reassured him I was fine, and to just go to bed. They all left and it was just me and Brooke. I honestly felt bad. She looked in a lot of pain. It's really odd though, seeing Brooke so not full of energy. It's actually quite scary. But really I just hope she gets better. I don't know why I care so much though. Every time I'm by Brooke, everything just feels right, she always brightens my mood, even though, I think she hates me. I still have feelings for Haruhi though, but these weird feelings I get around Brooke just won't go away. After being in my train of thought for so long, I snap back to reality when Brooke starts to wake up.

"Hmpphhmmh." Brooke grumbled before she tried to sit up.

"You need to lay down before you hurt yourself again.." I said quietly, trying to get her to lay back down.

"What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm confused."

"Remember you fell down a hole, Bailee fell on top of you, you got a bruised stomach, I brought you here, a doctor gave you medicine, told us you need to rest, and here I am." I replied to her.

"Oh...Why are you here though?" Brooke asked, which surprised me.

"Uhh, because I felt bad and thought Bailee and Laci needed sleep." I replied truthfully, considering that was part of the reason I stayed.

"Well thank you!" She said and smiled big. I smiled back, knowing that she was getting her energy and bubbly personality back.

"Well...You and I should probably get some sleep. It's like 2 am." I said sweat dropping.

"I just woke up though! But if your tired I guess I can sleep a little longer..." She said before falling back into her pillow and falling asleep instantly. I laughed a little at her sudden action. I was getting tired so I sat in a chair near the couch Brooke was sleeping on and drifted off..

~TIME LAP~

**~Brooke's P.O.V~**

I woke up again and felt a little better. I could actually walk now, but it still kinda hurt, I didn't tell anybody it did though. I was kinda glad Hikaru stayed with me last night. I don't know why but it just felt right. It made me feel safe, I guess. EW! I am NOT getting these type of feelings for that son of Satan. Ehh, who cares, as long as I'm having fun. I look around and find Hikaru just sleeping there in a chair next to me. I grin evilly, and tip-toe over to him. Time to get revenge! I then poke him as hard as I can in the cheek, and then start attacking him, by poking him everywhere!

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, while waking up.

"Oh, nothing.." I reply trying not to smile, which failed miserably. I didn't care, so I just started laughing uncontrollably. He cooled off a bit and smirked. Oh no, this isn't going to be good. Before I knew it, he had jumped on me and started tickling me, staying away from my bruise though. I hate being tickled! It's like being raped, but your forced to laugh!

"Stop...hahaha...tickling...hahaha...me...hahaha...you...hahaah...bastard!" I said trying to gasp for air. He eventually stopped and I glared at him.

"Come on! You can't be mad! Considering you poked be non-stop!" Hikaru said in defense.

"Fine, but you EVER tickle me again...I will bite your head off." I growled at him. We laughed. My stomach then growled.

"Ughhh! I;m hungry Hikaru! Make me some fo—od." I complained.

"I don't know how to make commoner food, or food to be exact." He replied. I sweat dropped.

"WELL I JUST CAN'T SIT HERE AND STARVE!" I screamed and throw my hands in the air.

"I'll call the chef." He replied and got up to use the phone in the other room. During this time, I just sat there and thunk. (A/N- Is that even a word? -_-) Hikaru can be really nice, but then he can be a complete jerk. He's also like really cute, but still an asshole. Maybe he isn't so bad. I should just forget about all the bad things and just focus on the good things! I mean he can be a nice guy, carrying me, calling to get me food, walking to the store with me, and staying by my side while I was hurt. I look at him in a different way now. He's a caring person. As I thought about this more, Hikaru came back and told me my food would be here in 10 minutes. I smiled and told him thank you.

"Hey, Hikaru..." I whispered.

"Hmph?"

"I don't hate you"

"What?"

"I know you think I hate you, but truth is... your pretty cool."

"Oh, well thanks, you too." I blushed at his reply. I think I just made things more awkward. Great Brooke...your an awkward person. After a while of just sitting there in complete silence, the rest of the crew came downstairs. Bailee, Laci, Tamaki, and Honey all ran and gave me hug, telling me they were glad I was alright. Tamaki kept going on about, if Hikaru did anything to me or if he hurt me. I just shrugged him off. My food finally arrived and I of course..inhaled it.

"Brooke." Hikaru said behind me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Lets go for a walk."

"Okay." then we walked to the beach. We kinda just walked slowly, awkwardly at first. Then he broke the silence.

"Ya know Brooke..."

"What?" I replied kinda nervous. I'm not used to being so close with guys. I mean the like two times I've ever had a boyfriend they tried to get "intimate" with me? I mean I was only in it for the free food.

"Well..." He started. My nerves then took over and without any control I ran off. I glanced behind me and noticed Hikaru looked dumbfounded. I took this chance to run into the resort and up to Bailee and I's room. I locked the door behind me and ran to the bed. I hid under the covers. I feel like this is something Bailee would do, not the big and bad Brooke, but honestly...I'm not good with guy stuff. I may be all big and bad all the time, but behind all that, Brooke Rhoades is a coward.

* * *

**A/N- Hm, why is Brooke so scared of intimacy? We will find out in a couple of chapters! DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it's short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Sorry guys for like not updating in forever. I was on vacation. No computer. I had to go threw with drawls. It was horrible. Well thank you for your reviews! It makes me smile knowing people actually read this!**

* * *

Well on with the story~

Chapter7- Little Matchmaker.

~Laci P.o.V~

We've been home from the beach for a couple days now. Nothing seems to change except, I thought Brooke and Hikaru were getting closer, but now they seem to be ignoring each other. Also, I haven't really seen Hikaru around lately. Bailee and Karou seem to hangout a lot more. How cute! Haruhi doesn't seem to be as annoyed with Tamaki anymore. Maybe she's finally accepting her feeling towards him. Kyoya is still the walking ice cube.

Well as of right now, I am sitting at a table with Honey and Mori! Honey is just so cute! All he is doing right now is eating cake, as usual. Mori just sits there. It annoys the hell out of me that all he says is "ah", but every time he says it I blush! It's whatever though. I took a good look at him, he is actually quite attractive. I blushed at the thought. I do admit, I kinda have a little crush on him. I mean come on! He is so mysterious! Isn't that like some girls dream guy? I was getting seriously bored just sitting here, and we have class in like 8 minutes. I decided I should try and get some sleep. I'm like always tired. But before I could fall asleep, Honey interrupted me.

"Laci-Chan!"He exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Well,I was wondering if you wanted to come to the amusement park with Mori and I after school!?"

"Uh, sure! Why not!?" I replied happily. Honey smiled at me and Mori nodded. Then the bell rang. Great. I said bye to everyone and told Brooke and Bailee that I wouldn't be there after school, because Honey invited me out. Brooke looked at me and pouted.

"Can I come! I have no friends! Bailee over here is hanging out with the red-headed devil and his brother is no where to be seen! I don't want to be home alone. I could get eaten by a monster or something!" I rolled my eyes at her childish comment. Bailee just blushed.

"Wel-l,since there is three of us you can come but, no whining." She smiled and ran over to Honey. I need to learn to say no. I sighed to myself and walked to class.

~Honey P.o.V~

I was happy Laci said she would come with Mori and I after school!Before Mori and I were going to head to class, Brooke ran up to me and pulled me aside.

"HONEY!"She exclaimed in my ear.

"Oh,Hi Brooke-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Uh,no, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming with you guys to the amusement park, because I'm lonely!"

"Oh, ok! I don't mind, the more the merrier!" I replied with a huge smile. I honestly didn't care!

Brooke-chan is fun to be around!

"Thanks!And also, I kinda think Laci likes Mori. She blushed whenever she talks to him and sometimes just looking at him makes her blush."She whispered to me. I nod.

"Well maybe we should play matchmaker!?" I whispered loudly. (A/n Can you do that?) She gives me an evil smile, which is quite scary.

"Great idea! Mission: Get the walking brick wall to fall in love with the blonde maiden and realize their feelings for each other!" She says happily. I chuckle at her expression. Maybe this will be good for Mori? I mean I love him to death, but he needs to learn to open up to other people. Realizing what time it was, I quickly said bye to Brooke and walked to Mori. We then walked to class together.

~Time Skip! After School!~

~Laci P.o.V.~

After a long day of classes, I went to find Brooke, with Honey and Mori. We wondered around for awhile, until we found her coming out of Principles Souh's office.

"Bye, Mr Souh!" Brooke yelled closing the door, before turning her attention to us.

"Hi Guys!" She exclaimed and smiled at us.

"Did you get in trouble again? What for now?" I ask irritated.

"Hehe, Wel-l lets just say, don't play archery with a pencil and hair tie." She giggled nervously. I just shook my head and smiled. Honey just laughed and Mori just stood there. We decided that we should probably leave. We walk through all the hallways until we get outside the gate.

"Well, Laci and I are going to go home and get changed out of these yellow beach balls! Then we will meet you two there in 30 minutes! Okay?!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Okay! Fine with us! See you later! Brooke-chan, Laci-chan!" Honey said as he and Mori entered their limo. After they left I jumped into the drivers seat of our S.U.V and Brooke climbed in the passengers seat. We drove for awhile listening to the radio and singing along, doing what normal best friends do in the car together. When we got home, we jumped out and ran into the house. I put my purse away and went to my room to get changed. I chose a jean mini-skirt, yellow floral tanktop and white cardigan, with white flats. I checked myself twice in the mirror, before I decided I looked good.

I walk out into the hallway and see Brooke, she's wearing jean shorts, a pink off-the-shoulder crop top that shows her belly, and pink converse. I poke her in the belly.

"Were going to an amusement park, not a stripper club." I giggle, continuing to poke her in the stomach. She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

"LET ME DO YOUR HAIR!" Brooke screamed and pulled me into the bathroom. I didn't refuse because she's scary when it comes to appearances. All she really did was curl my hair and tie my bangs back. When she was done with me, she kept her hair curly and pulled it into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"BROOKE WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE!" I screamed, while she was grabbing her purse.

"Lets go then, I'll drive." She said seriously. I gulped. There is one thing we don't let Brooke do, and that's drive. I really have no idea how she got her license. We walked out of the house and into the car. I put my seat belt on and tightened it till it was as tight as it could go, and then grabbed the arm rest . Brooke started the car and all I heard after that was the screech of tires. I swear we are going to die, or reck my car. She ran two stop signs and almost ran over a old lady. The car then came to a abrupt stop and I almost flew out of my seat if it wasn't for my seat belt.

"Were here~!" Brooke sing-songed and jumped out of the car. I caught my breath and looked at my phone. Wow, we got here in 3 minutes. I sighed and got out of the car. My legs were a bit wobbly and I almost fell over, if it wasn't for two arms that caught me.

"You should be more careful." A deep masculine voice said. I looked up to see Mori. I blushed and whispered a thanks before regaining my balance and standing up.

"LACI-CHAN!" Honey screamed while glomping me. I smiled. He climbed off of me and ran over to Brooke repeating what he did with me. I giggled at his cuteness. Brooke and Honey then turn to look at me and Mori. They suddenly got evil smiles on their faces.

"Were going to go get some cotton candy!" Brooke and Honey shouted before Honey jumped on Brooke's back and ran away into the sea of people in the amusement park. It was only a few seconds that felt like minutes that Mori and me stood in awkward silence. Getting irritated, I turn to look at Mori.

"We should go inside now and start riding rides and stuff." I said awkwardly.

"Ah." Was all I got in return. I sighed, blushed, and walked in. I gaped at all the colors, rides and food stands. I have never been to an amusement park before and I'm really impressed! As I was gaping, I noticed Mori was looking around. Probably for Honey.

"Ya know... You should learn to have fun on your own. I mean Honey isn't always going to be here for you. You two are two different people. I don't want to come off as mean or anything, but your not chained to the boy." I said looking him directly in the eye. Mori just stared at me, I think maybe he was surprised that I could say something so smart? I don't know.

"Ah." I swear to Kami, I'm going to go insane. I sigh irritatedly, grab his arm and drag him somewhere. We ended up at the ferris wheel. I looked past the small line of people, and at the ride. It was one of those box ones that could fit four people. At least I won't have to worry about flipping it or anything. My gaze shifted to Mori's face. Nope, no change of expression at all. _Although_, I did see him staring at me out of the corner of his eyes. So, I stuck my tongue out at him, grinned widely, and turned back towards the stripped jacketed man in front of us.

"Do you like heights?" I asked Mori, trying to make conversation. He didn't even turn his head towards me, and I huffed from anger.

"I don't care for them." He said. I gasped at him in surprise, and a smile formed on my face. He talked to me! TALKED to me. After what felt like an eternity, we finally made it to the front of the line. The striped suited man look at us and smiled. He then opened the door for Mori and I, and we stepped in. He told us our safety precautions and all that junk. Then we were hoisted up into the air. The ride was slow, and awkward. Well, it was at first. The silence was literally suffocating me, so I decided to strike up a conversation _again_.

"So...enjoying the ride?" I asked, adding a cheery smile. I stared at him, waiting for a answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but the ride suddenly stopped, making the box we were in tilt back and forth. Mori gripped onto the seat, and I rose a eyebrow at this. He was stiff, and it confused me. As the box stopped moving, Mori relaxed, and let go of his seat. I giggled at him, and he stared at me. Then it turned into full blown laughter escaping my lips.

"You..haha...ARE...haha...afraid..haha..of..haha..heights!" I exclaimed between laughs. I noticed he was turning red, either from embarrassment or anger. I finally stopped my laughing fit and looked at him. He was still red. I smiled.

"Mori, It's okay, were not going anywhere! And I'll be here the whole time!"

"Ah." Oh my Kami.

" OH MY FREAKING KAMI! CAN'T YOU ACTUALLY TRY AND TALK TO ME, INSTEAD OF JUST SAYING "AH" ALL THE TIME! MAYBE I ACTUALLY WANT TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU!" I shouted, puffed out my cheeks and turned away from him. I could feel his eyes staring at me from behind. I just sat there and looked out the side. I saw Honey and Brooke talking to the striped man. He pointed at us and I saw Brooke and Honey wave. I waved back and smiled. They went back to talking to the man. Then the ferris wheel stopped again. I didn't even glance at Mori to see if he was okay. I kinda feel bad for yelling at him. Before I could turn back around, I noticed we were stopped at the top. You could see the whole park from up here! I gaped at the sight. I smiled and remembered I was going to apologize to Mori. I turned around, but I noticed Mori opening his mouth.

"I'm...sorry."

"Your what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for not talking a lot, I guess I don't really know what to say around people except for

Mitsukuni." He replied. I was shocked and I think he noticed it too because he sighed and looked down. I regained my composure and smiled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, as long as you try and talk more to me from now on! But look at the view from up here! It's amazing!" I said while giggling a bit. I swear I saw him crack a little smile. I smiled once again. Then suddenly, the ride moved again, causing the seats to sway again. Mori tensed and I put my hand on his and smiled reassuringly at him. He calmed down, until we got to the bottom. The striped man let us out of our seats and we walked off. I noticed I still was holding Mori's hand and pulled away. I was defiantly blushing. My stomach growled and I blushed harder.  
"You hungry?" Mori said while chuckling a bit. I nodded but was still blushing. I bet I looked like a ripe tomato right now! We walked toward the food stands and got some pizza. We sat down at a nearby bench and ate. I noticed two figures walking towards us, one holding a ginormous pink teddy bear, wearing a panda hat, and a cotton candy stick. The other was dragging a huge stuffed bunny, with like hundreds of beads around his neck, a bag with a goldfish in the other hand. Then I realized...It was Brooke and Honey. I laughed and Mori stared at me like I was crazy or something. I pointed at the two and he smirked at them. We got up, threw away our trash and walked over to the two.

"LOOK LACI! I WON A TEDDY BEAR!" Brooke screamed at me. I can tell she ate a lot of sugar, she looks like shes going to have a seizure.

"It's so cute, but you should calm down a bit Brooke." I said with a small smile. I looked at Honey. He smiled at me. Awww.

"Brooke-chan has had about 6 cotton candies and she won me this bunny! Then this woman came over to me and gave me this fish!" Wow, using his cuteness to get stuff. How clever. I smiled and noticed that Brooke was starting to crash from the sugar rush. I grabbed her bear, which was almost as big as me, from her. I looked at Mori and smiled. I think he got what I meant and walked over to Brooke. I helped him hoist Brooke onto his back. Then we started walking towards the exit. Too bad we didn't get to do much.

"Looks like, our day is done." I said, smiling a sad smile. Honey looked at me, sad at first, but then sprung back to his normal happy self.

"We will defiantly do this again! Me, you, Mori, and Brooke!" He exclaimed cutely. I giggled a bit.

"Defiantly." We finally made it to the front of the park and put Brooke in the back seat of my car. I turned around. I looked at Mori smiled and gave him a hug.

"Bye Mori, it was fun while it lasted."

"Thank you" He whispered at me. I looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"Making me realize that I can have fun as an individual." He gave me a small smile, then got in the limo that Honey called. Honey ran over and glomped me.

"Bye Laci-chan! See you at school tomorrow!" I giggled and quickly hugged him. He then ran off back to his limo and got in. I waved again at the retreating vehicle. I sighed, smiled and got into my car. Man, today was very nice.

"Hmpphhh...more cotton candy please..hmmpph...no pink" I heard Brooke mumble from the back seat. I giggled and drove home. When we got there I saw Bailee curled up on the couch, half asleep. I carried Brooke all the to her room on my back, dropped her on her bed and left. I went to my room, took a quick shower and changed. I lay/lye (a/n- I don't know which it is.) on my bed, drifting off to sleep, thinking about a certain tall, dark haired host.

* * *

**Heh-heh, well again sorry for not updating! I have so much planned for the story! I also have a question! Who is your favorite character? Brooke, Bailee, or Laci?! You should really answer in a review or something, but I will not force you! Thank you to all that review and read and stuff! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- The start of a new...love! Haha. Well I'm going to be updating more frequently now. My sister helped me with this chapter. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy~~**

* * *

Bailee's POV ~

Brooke and Laci had just left me to rot in detention alone. Ugh, sometimes I hate them so. At least there was someone else going to be here with me. That person wasn't here yet, but he will be soon. Well, I _hope_ so. Hes the only other person that I know got detention with me, so of course I hoped he be here. Nothing else. When was the Hitachiin going to be here anyway? I mean, I went straight to the detention room right after school, Brooke got out of it, but as far as I know, he didn't. You're probably wondering how the hell I ended up in this place, right? I mean the smart twin, Bailee Rhoades, getting _detention_. The world is ending! Not, this is a common occurrence to me, so it doesn't matter.

~FlashBack~

_Bailee was just casually sitting at her desk, doing her homework. Brooke was looking for something to pass the time. When she found a elastic hair tie around her wrist, she suddenly got a great idea. She took the elastic tie off her wrist, and picked up her favorite pink polka-dotted pencil. The elastic band was soon around her fingers in a sling shot position. She pulled the pencil back with the elastic, and shot the pencil random direction. Little did she know, the pencil was headed straight for her dear little sister, Bailee. As soon as the pencil came in contact with Bailee's skin, she jumped out of her seat, and screamed..._

"_WHO IS THE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH WHO THREW THE FUCKING PENCIL AT ME?" Everybody in stared, wide-eyed, at the younger Rhoades twin. The teacher did not look happy. As fast as the pencil went through the air, Bailee got the unfortunate detention slip. When the Rhoade twin got back to her seat, laughter echoed in her ear. She quickly snapped her head towards the sound. Only to find that it was the infamous, Kaoru Hitachiin, laughing at HER, Bailee Rhoades. She glared heavily at him, hoping the intensity of the glare tore his head off. _

"_Ehem." Bailee tore her gaze from the laughing red-haired male, and towards the awaiting monstrous teacher. _

"_Kaoru Hitachiin, if you think its so funny, you can have detention too."A look of horror spread across his face, and he tried explain himself, but the attempts proved futile. He sulked in his seat, and Bailee silently laughed. Serves him right. _

_~End~_

Now you see why I have to get detention. Stupid Brooke, she always gets out of this. I still love her though. This one time, she- My daydreaming was interrupted by the closing of the large oak door. I lazily glanced at the person, only to realize it was the younger Hitachiin twin. We stared at each other for a while. Then Kaoru just sighed and sat in his seat. Its kinda awkward when your all the way in the back corner, while the other person is a seat before the front. I copied his sigh. Why was I even the least bit of excited about actually having someone be here with me? It just feels like I'm still alone. Quiet, and boring. Sure, I usually wish I could get a moment of silence, but when I do, its miserable.

I'm. So. BORED.

I was scanning pages in the current book I was reading. It was one about how this girl and guy fall in love, and it turns out hes sleeping with her sister, so she gets her revenge. I like thrillers like this, but I skip over the dirty parts. Wouldn't you? Never mind that question. The teacher that usually guards the detention room wasn't here yet.

Ever get that weird, sick feeling in your stomach? Like its trying to warn you not to look up? Well, my stomach didn't warn me fast enough, because when I looked up, a ball hit me straight in the face. I heard a immediate snicker. The only person who could have thrown it was Kaoru. My gaze landed on him, and truth be hold, he was trying to keep himself from laughing his ass off. So, _that's_ how he wants to play. I picked the crinkled paper up from my lap, and was about to throw it, when he gestured towards the teachers desk. How the heck did I not hear the teacher come in? By the looks of it, hes sleeping too. So, I threw the ball as hard as I could back at Kaoru. I'm not good at sports, none at all, so you know the outcome. It didn't even have that much impact, it BARELY touched his shoulder. I blushed, embarrassment clouding my mind. Kaoru laughed at me, a silent one. I couldn't help but snicker at it. Looking both ways, and checking on the teacher, Kaoru silently made his way to my desk. Which surprised me, because, weren't you supposed to stay in your seats? When he got over, he took the seat in front of me, sitting in the seat backwards, so he faced me. I rose a eyebrow at his actions.

"Let's go somewhere else. Its boring here." He grinned, or smirked? Whichever one. I gaped at him. Wouldn't we get in trouble?

"Won't the teacher be mad?" Kaoru rolled his eyes at my question. I glared at him in return.

"Not if we sneak out, and come back before he wakes up. Besides, its not like hes waking up anytime soon. So, lets go have a bit of fun." He winked. My face burned. Burned _a lot_. I hesitantly agreed. Kaoru nodded at me, mouthed a "Now, that's the spirit!"and tip toed to the door. He opened it slowly, making sure it didn't squeak or anything. Once he knew the cost was clear, he gestured me over.

To say I was nervous was half of what I was currently feeling.

I was absolutely terrified. Before I knew it, we were already jogging down the hall, away from the classroom. We stopped, and I kept looking around to see if people noticed us.

"Relax." I heard Kaoru say, and I looked up at him. Relax? _RELAX? _I'm just scared that I'm going to get lectured in front of a huge amount of people, since I'm really socially awkward and my shyness doesn't compliment that well.

"Shut up." I said to his back, since I was behind him. I was _slow_. Brooke knew this fact well, from all the morning jogs she tried to get me to go on. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about it. My mind then wandered back to my book that lay lonely on my desk. I was almost done too! Why did I agree to this?

"So what do you wanna do?" Kaoru asked calmly, adding a small smile towards me. So, we escaped out of the classroom, without even knowing what to do yet? Great. _Great. _I sighed, and mentally rubbed my temples. I'm not a person who usually does this kinds of stuff, so its taking its tole.

"Um,...explore?" My voice came out small, and tired. I hadn't had a proper tour yet. Brooke and I always were planning on doing one, but she just gets in these crazy situations, theres never time. Kaoru thought about it a moment.

"I guess that's okay. Although, I was hoping for something exciting." He laughed. I pouted, it was like he was calling me boring, without _directly_ telling me it. Kaoru then grabbed my wrist, and we were off!

So far, the only thing that we really saw, is doors. The exact same doors, in lines. Leading into classrooms, libraries, and random clubs. Some clubs that I thought we weird. Like tea drinking club, but if some people enjoy drinking tea that much to join a club for it, I'm not arguing. So we past a door, and I asked Kaoru why. He ignored my question, and kept pointing out things. I totally tuned him out, and opened the door slightly. It was dark, and eerie. I opened it more. When I had finally opened the door, somebody hissed, yelped, and collapsed. I almost peed my pants. More like, I screamed, apologized while screaming, shut the door while screaming, ran towards Kaoru while screaming, _knocked _over Kaoru while screaming, then ran down the hall, all the while screaming.

I kind of felt bad.

I don't know if it was for pushing Kaoru over, and now is bandaging the scrape on his elbow, or the person who I inflicted pain on when I opened the door to the room. I guess either way, I felt a guilty. Maybe not so much the Kaoru matter, but definitely the person in the dark room matter. So, I decided to ask Kaoru.

"It was Nekozawa's black magic club room. Hes really creepy, so stay away from him, or he'll curse you." Again, almost peed my pan—well, dress.

"O-Okay...Anyway, I'm sorry for pushing you over. I tend to get scared easily." I looked down at my lap, not letting him see the embarrassment blush on my face. Which didn't last long, since Kaoru lifted my chin to look at me.

"Its okay, I'll be here to protect you." Then he leaned in. Yes, _leaned _in. Once again, I felt like peeing myself. I've barely had physical contact with a male, except my dad, and Laci's brother, but this is new. So I closed my eyes, and bit the inside of my cheek in a nervous state of mind. Then I felt a warm sensation on my cheek, which surprised me. I opened my eyes, and Kaoru was smiling at me. I let out a relived sigh, and let a small smile form. I was getting over-worked. Still, he kissed me on the cheek. Thats something you normally don't do everyday. My face turned red, and something churned inside my stomach. I looked over at a clock, to see we only had five more minutes until detention officially ends. To say I panicked was a understatement, I totally freaked out. I had grabbed Kaoru's shoulders, and started to rapidly shake him. Repeating, "We're going to be late! We're going to be caught!".

That was my reaction in my head though.

So, I did what a normal person would do, and dragged Kaoru out of the infirmary, throw the courtyard, down the halls, around the turns, and back in front of our classroom. 1-A. Before I went in, I turned to Kaoru.

"I had fun; thank you." I said quietly, and bowed my head a little. He grinned at me again, and I opened the door. Slowly, and quietly, did I make my move to my seat. Once I got to it, I slowly pushed it back, then carefully sat on it. The teacher shifted a bit, and stiffened. Quickly grabbing my book, turning it open to a random page, ripping some of the page, I made sure it looked like I was reading the book. The teacher sat up in his seat, and adjusted his tan jacket. Hes really bad at his job. He threw a glare at me and Kaoru, then looked at his watch.

"You may go. Don't cause anymore trouble, _understood_?" The way he said the last word, made me not want to get detention soon. More like ever. I quickly picked up my bag, stuffed my book in it, and zoomed out of the room. I just really wanted out of there. Once I smelt fresh air, I let out the breath I was holding in. Digging through my bag, I fished out my phone, opened it, and texted our driver to come pick me up. Making sure to add not to bring the limo, its to attention grabby. Of course, Brooke made me ride around in it in America _everywhere_. Even the middle school baseball tournaments. It was hectic. So, here I was, sitting on the curb of the street like a hobo, waiting for my ride.

Then this limo drives up.

I almost thought that my driver actually brought the limo, and I was going to pound his face into the steering wheel. Not like I would ever _actually _do it, but its a great stress reliever to just mentally picture it. I quietly cackled to myself. My mind was brought back to Earth when I heard.

"Good Evening, Master Kaoru." I whipped my head towards the limo. Only to see Kaoru stepping in it. His head turned to me, we stared at each other for a minute. Then he finally stepped fully into the car, the driver closed the door, walked back to his side, and finally drove away. Kaoru didn't even wave goodbye to me, he just stared at me. Asshole. I fumed with anger just sitting there. It was weird for me to actually want him to say bye to me. Usually, I hate it when people notice me, so this is a first. About ten minutes past, and a black car pulled up. Out came, Jeeves, the old man at the age of 60, who Brooke and I adored. He was the best chauffeur in the WORLD. I almost ran and hugged him. _Almost_. It would be creepy if I did that, so I just got up, sat down in the front seat when he opened the door for me. I did smile at him, give him a thank you, and when he came into the car, I told him about my day. It always felt good to talk to Jeeves. He was a awesome old man. After a long 30 minute drive, we got home, Jeeves opened the door for me, I told him he could be dismissed for the day, and I fell on the couch; exhausted. I didn't even have time to change, that I fell asleep on the comfy couch.

Today was a fun day.

* * *

**Will this love continue to grow without problems? Probably not. Hoped you liked the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Sorry Haven't updated in awhile! High school is kicking my ass and I've been really sick lately, so I just recently got access to a computer. But here is where the drama starts! Dun dun dun. More characters are introduced. Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon. These are the days Brooke Rhoades hated the most. The weather was much like her mood, if it was sunny outside she was happy, if it was cold outside she was sad. Brooke stomped down the stairs, a frown on her face. She could already tell today was going to be a bad day, when her was frizzing, resulting with her just putting it up. Bailee and Laci looked at her with raised eyebrows, but just shrugged off her grouchy mood, thinking she was just on her monthly. Brooke just grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, and stuffed it in her mouth, she glared at the yellow marsh-mellows her friend and sister were wearing. Today was not going to be good at all.

The ride to school was interesting. Brooke was rummaging through her make-up bag. When she found her mascara, she started to apply very carefully. It was then that Laci hit a bump in the road, and the mascara streaked her face. Brooke was not a happy camper by this time. She screamed out in frustration and hit her head on the side of the window. She three her head back, and clutched it tightly.

"Ow~" She moaned.

Bailee looked at her and shook her head, all the while thinking 'Why is she my sister?' When they arrived at school, nobody dared to greet her, cause they could already tell by the look of her face, she was having a bad day. The classes were more boring than usual, and she got scolded for falling asleep. By the time the ending bell rang, she just wanted to punch a freaking wall. Brooke thought the Host Club could at least make her day a bit better, oh, how she was wrong.

* * *

Brooke's POV~

I through on a bright smile, and walked in through the big doors of the host club, with Laci and Bailee close behind me. The first thing that happened was Honey running up, and greeting me. It made me smile even wider. I looked around the room, and waved at everybody. I couldn't help but notice Bailee's intense glare, focused right at Kaoru, wonder what happened? I also noticed, Hikaru wasn't there, which wasn't really that unusual now a days. Ever since the breah incident, hes been acting very weird. Like he never comes around the host club, but if he does, hes late and only ever talks to Kaoru. Normally, I just shrug it off, I just hope hes okay. I came back from my thoughts, when Honey pulling Laci and I towards the table which he and Mori occupied. Bailee just went and sat by Haruhi, who Tamaki was pestering.

The door opened, and in came Hikaru, which instantly brightened my mood a little bit. He seemed bored, and walked past our table. I smiled, and greeted happily.

"Hey Hikaru~ What's up?"

He looked back at me, and glared. I shrunk back in my seat, and I muttered out. "What did I do?"

Hikaru just kept walking by, and sat down next to Kaoru. Kaoru glanced at him, leaned in, whispering something in his ear. Hikaru looked in thought for a moment, then whispered something back. Wonder what they are talking about? The day went by with Honey inhaling tons of cake, Laci and Mori chatting, well Laci chatting and Mori listening. I was just replaying over and over in my mind at how Honey is when he eats cake. I looked over at Bailee, to see her and Haruhi in deep conversation. Kyoya was typing silently on his laptop, glancing at me and rose a eyebrow, which made me divert my attention elsewhere. Which I found Tamaki sulking Haruhi was ignoring him. Lastly I glanced at the devilish twins, who were chatting up a storm and their brotherly forbidden love act to their customers. Which made me gag a little. Sometimes I feel weird being a twin after I see them, but its whatever.

The double doors flew open, slamming against the mahogany walls, making me trip a little in my seat and Honey dropped his cake. Bailee looked plain irritated, and Laci looked really confused. I heard the clanking of heels, and saw _her_. Blondie.

"Look, its the Barbie of class 1-A." Bailee said nonchalantly, earning laughs from myself, Laci, Haruhi, Honey, and Tamaki. I did see Mori and Kyoya smirk.

"My name is Ami, not Barbie." She said as she 'hmphed', her short blonde hair swinging around her face. Bailee rolled her eyes, and went back to talking to Haruhi. Ami walked past me, making sure to flick her hair as she strode past me. My face turned into one of disgust when I smelled her overly expensive import of Paris perfume, which she applied way too much. I watched as she sat down between the twins, and I swear I saw her smirk at me. Hikaru did something utterly suprising, and horrifying. Her _pulled _her _on _his _lap. _My heart sunk as I knew what was coming next. It always happens in the sad romance stories I mean. They kiss.

Hikaru and Ami did just that. Right. In. Front. Of. The entire Host Club. I got a feeling that Hikaru was with Blondie this whole time, sucking face in a corner. Bailee was the first to say something.

"Oh look, Ken finally found his limited edition Barbie doll, too bad 90% of her body is plastic." Bailee stuck her tongue out at them. I looked down at my hands. Blondie looked offended a bit, but shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry that your skank of a sister couldn't tell a boy's feelings if it hit her in the face." My gaze snapped back at her, and I gasped. I looked around the room feeling everybody staring at me, waiting for my remark. Bailee, Haruhi, and Laci's face looked shocked. Only Bailee's turned into a murderous glare. I could feel the tears fill up in my eyes. I blinked them back but a few slipped out. I didn't want them to see me so weak, but I just can't take anymore of this. I got up and walked quickly towards the door. I glanced back at Ami and saw Bailee stomp up to her and raise her hand. Only to have Karou stop her. I could see the shock and hurt on her face. Karou just stood there unemotionally.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MUCH BETTER THAN THAT! I GUESS YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER!" Bailee screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Laci and Haruhi ran up to her and pulled her away while she was thrashing about. I took this as my signal to leave. I ran out the club room and out of the school into the rain. I blocked out all the calls of my name. I just decided to walk home, to try and clear my head. I started down the street. Rain soaking me from head to toe. My hair sticking to my neck and head, clothes clinging onto my body for dear life. I just let the tears free fall, it's not like anyone could tell I was crying with the rain running down my face.

~_I got a pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine, I gotta love and I know that it's all mine_~

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket and I looked at it. I let it ring as I glared at it. Not the time for this song. I looked at the screen. 1 missed call, 4 missed text messages. I didn't care anymore. With sudden rage, I threw my phone out into the road, accidentally hitting a sleek black mustang. The driver honked and I didn't care whether or not I got in trouble. My day has just went down the drain. The rest of the walk home seemed like it took forever. I walked in the front door, dragging my feet. I grabbed my strawberry icecream and trudged upstairs. As I walked into my room, I took a glance in my full-length mirror. I look horrid. Soaked, my hairs a mess, and my eyes were red and puffy. I sighed and set down my icecream. I peeled off my dress and put on sweats and a sweatshirt. Throwing my self onto my bed, I tore open the icecream and started stuffing my face, with what was left of my tears running down my face. I didn't know how long I was up there but I finished my icecream and was about to fall asleep, when my door swung open and in stepped Bailee, Laci, and Haruhi looking worried.

"Brookie, are you okay?" Laci asked as she walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. It felt good and I smiled a little. I felt more warmth when I noticed Bailee and Haruhi hug me too. My smile widened, I love having friends like them. They pulled back from the hug and they looked at me. We just sat there and smiled at eachother, until we just erupted into laughter. We all froze as we heard a knock on the door downstairs. All of our attention turned to Laci, who just shrugged and walked downstairs to answer the door, with the rest of us following.

"I wonder who the hell could be here at th-" Laci was cut off as she opened the door. I stared in confusion. I wondered who was at the door, that made Laci act like that. I jumped a little when I heard Laci scream,

"OHMYGAWD! JASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Oh god. Jason.

"Jason." My sister deadpanned.

"Hey Jason." I greeted.

"Jason?" Haruhi asked in confusion. Laci laughed a little at her face.

"Jason is my brother, he was going to live with me but he's in his first year of college." She replied.

"Nice seeing you two again. Nice meeting you." Jason said as he stepped in through the door. He was dressed in a suit, with a raincoat and carrying a breifcase. He also looked nothing like Laci. He had bleach blonde hair which was down to his chin in a shaggy hairstyle, Laci's was just dirty blonde and straight, he had emerald green eyes, while Laci had hazel eyes. He looked more like their mother, and Laci looked like their father.

"So what brings you here?" Laci asked cheerfully. I was wondering this too. He never just came to visit, only if it had something to do with their family or our family. I was kinda worried. I hope it was good news and not bad.

"Well mother and father told me to contact you, to inform you about a welcoming back party, one of our parents friends are hosting. I tried calling Brooke but she didn't answer, and soon after that some crazy person threw a phone at my car leaving a dent." He replied taking off his raincoast and hanging it up. I hid behind Laci and laughed nervously. Bailee stared at me in question.

"What happened to your phone Brooke?"

"Um, well, ya know...I lost it."

"How? You just had it this morning?"

"I lost it when I was walking home." I replied quickly. She just shook her head and Haruhi giggled. Jason raised his eyebrow at me, but I just waved my hand to dismiss the thought.

"Anyways, the party is tomorrow. Formal, and you two's father is making you guys meet suitors. Unless you already have a date." He said looking at Bailee and I. I stared at him wide eyed. Arranged marriage? Is my father crazy?! I was about to protest when the doorbell rang. Now who could that be?

"UGH! More people!" Bailee exclaimed as she stomped towards the door. She slammed open the door, her face turned from pissed to surprised.

"W-Who...are you?" The boy looked oddly familiar. I've seen him before, I know it. Hes someone that I barely see, but know.

"Nekozawa, from the Black Magic Club. You opened the door on me the other day, and I was blinded by the light..." Bailee's face turned into horror.

"I'm seriously sorry about!" She profusely apologized, and Jason, Laci, and I all made a confused look at her. She looked really embarrassed.

"B-but...that is not why I'm here Bailee Rhoades..." Bailee stopped bowing, and gave him a questioning look. Nekozawa looked so nervous, and I think I know whats going to happen.

"I...I...I like you Bailee Rhoades!" His face and Bailee's turned red in unison, and Laci let out a long "Aw~"

"What the hell did I just witness?" Jason said as he shook his head.

"Hey now! Your were one a year ago!" I exclaimed pointing at him. Bailee was still blushing and she looked at Nekozawa. They just looked at eachother. Bailee looked to be in deep thought, and Nekozawa looked plain nervous. All of a sudden Bailee perked up.

"N-Nekozawa you seem like a r-really nice guy. B-but to win my heart, we should go on a-a date. My f-father's friends are hosting a party a-and I was wondering if you would care to j-join me?" She said quietly, looking at him.

"U-uh sure." He replied. Bailee sighed in relief. At least she can get out of this stupid arranged marriage thing.

"Cool. M-meet me here at 5:30 tomorrow e-evening. See you t-then. Bye." She said and closed the door as he nodded. She turned toward us and blushed again. I smiled, Bailee got an admirer!

"'Kay thanks! See you tomorrow! Bye." I heard Laci say as she slid close her phone.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked her.

"OH! I asked Mori to be my date to the party. He told me Honey already was invited and that he was going anyways, so were just going to meet there!" She sounded to happy.

"What about you Haruhi?" Laci asked. "Since it's a party for our families, were defiantly inviting you!" Haruhi just smiled.

"Well, I don't have a dress, but if I did go, I would probably go with Tamaki or something." She said looking away with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I giggled. She is so in denial of her feelings. I then realized, I don't have a date.

"I'm a loner. I'm the only one without a date." I said pouting. Laci looked at me and then at her brother.

"Jason, who's your date?" She asked.

"I don't have time to waste on finding a date." As he said that, a lightbulb appeared over her head.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH BROOKE!" She screamed.

"No." He deadpanned. I shot a glare at him.

"Is that supposed to be an insult! You may be 3 years older than me, but I can still kick your ass! You might be a foot and a half taller than me, but my leg can kick pretty high!" I exclaimed glaring at him more. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay shorty. I'll be your date as long as you stop complaining."

"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

"So how long are you staying here Jason?" Laci asked. Yeah I wonder. He's not going to drive all that way just to tell us something and leave.

"I plan on staying a week. Then I'm back to take my finals." He replied. Being a laywer must take a lot of time. I smiled. I get to see my father tomorrow. Maybe my bad luck has turned around! I then realized, we don't have dresses.

"I will not allow you to wear ugly, cheap, store bought dresses! I will make you one of a kind formal wear, courtesy of me!" I said, grabbing Laci's keys and running to the car to go to the mall.

"Oh no you don't!" Laci and Bailee yelled running out of the house with Haruhi behind them.

"To the mall!" I yelled as I fell into the backseat.

* * *

A/n- tHANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
